


Posters

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 11





	Posters

**Someone outs Peter at school, and Peter thinks it was Bucky**

**Angsty fluff**

Bucky was laughing with the group as he left Ancient History, they shared all the same classes so it made sense for them to cruise the halls with each other. His laugh was interrupted by a hard slap to the face. He held a hand up to his cheek and looked down to find a very pissed off Peter Parker. Peter's whole face was red, tears were rolling down his cheeks and his hair was messed up; he'd clearly been pulling it. His clothes were messed up and he only had one of his backpack straps on. The group laughed behind Bucky, he was a softy for Peter.

"What the hell was that for?" Bucky said, shocked Peter had hit him. Peter's face contorted angrily, if he was honest Bucky was terrified.

"You are the biggest asshole I have ever fucking met." Peter seethed, pointing an accusing finger at Bucky's chest. Peter pushed him back, he was still crying and he was sniffling, but that didn't take away the venom in his voice.

"What did I do?" Bucky asked, letting himself get pushed back.

"What did you do?! Don't play dumb with me Buck, you know what you did." Peter said, his voice was less angry now, just sad and broken. Bucky's ears suddenly picked up the laughter around them, and the posters people were staring at, most people were videoing Bucky and Peter.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private," Bucky said gently, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder, only for Peter to jerk away from the touch. Peter pushed him again, harder this time.

"No, because maybe I want everyone to know how much of an untrustworthy, lying, piece of shit James Buchanan Barnes is!" Peter shouted, throwing his arms up into the air wildly. Bucky was extremely confused, what the hell had he done.

"What the hell are you on about?!" He shouted back, he knew Peter wasn't going to listen to him if he didn't raise his voice. Peter's face twisted again, he shoved something into Bucky's hands. it was one of the posters that everyone was laughing at, Bucky carefully unfolded it, his eyes widened at the sight. It was Peter's second Instagram account, the one where he was openly gay, and wore what he wanted, the whole nine yards, crop tops, heels, straightened and braided hair, the wigs, the makeup, painted nails.

"Pete I didn't do this," Bucky said softly. Peter threw his backpack to the floor in his frustration.

"Then who did Jamie? Because you're the only one who knows about that account. The only fucking one. And you want me to believe that you didn't think it was funny to out poor orphan penis Parker? What? Did you think it would be funny? Cause have you heard what people are saying? I can't walk anywhere without being called a slut, or a whore, or a faggot, or or a tramp. Someone already threatened to kill me." Peter said the tears slipping down his face again. Bucky wanted nothing more than to wipe them away. Bucky stepped forward only for Peter to shake his head at him.

"Petey I would never. I would never ever do that to you." Bucky said softly. Peter shook his head again, already picking up his backpack again.

"I thought that too. I trusted you so much, you're my only damn friend and now you're not. It was supposed to be my thing. I'm supposed to decide who knows, and how I tell them, and you took that away. I trusted you so fucking much, and you just threw it away." Peter sniffed, looking him in the eyes before walked away, pushing open the school doors.

\----------------

Peter didn't come back to school for two weeks. Apparently he'd been suspended for the posters, the principal thought he put them up. Bucky marched right up to her and told her she was being ridiculous. He followed this up by finding the guy who printed out the posters. He beat the living shit out of him, told him and his friends to never mess with Peter ever again. Bucky was sporting a busted lip and a couple of cuts on his face. Bucky knew what it felt like to be outed, his sister Becky outed him to his parents, which meant he had to come out at school. He knew it was a big deal for Peter, not having his parents around, and not having friends to come out to. Well, he was friends with Bucky's group, but no one had seen Peter since he got suspended. There were rumours about him coming back today, but Bucky didn't believe them until Natasha confirmed them.

"You got incoming Barnes." She said, pointing behind him. Bucky turned and saw Peter, Peter who he'd been pining over since middle school, Peter who looked so effortlessly beautiful, Peter who's heart he swore he broke. Peter looked nervous, clutching his binder to his chest. Peter stopped in front of Bucky, he looked him in the eyes a took a deep breath.

"I want to apologise. For hitting you, and yelling at you, and saying all those things about you." Peter drew in a deep breath, tears cornering in his eyes, "Because the truth is you're the one person I could always trust, who I could always fall back on, who I could tell anything without you judging me. I should have believed you and I am so so sorry. I should have listened to you instead of blaming you." Peter quickly wiped away the tear sliding down his cheek.

"I heard what you did for me, beating up Flash. I wanted to say thank you, no ones said anything to me since then." Peter took another deep breath in, his eyes flickering over Bucky's face. He was crying now, he hated crying. He hurriedly wiped away his tears again.

"Thank you for being my friend for so long, even when people judged you, and talked about you behind your back because of me. And thank you for making me believe in myself. You were always the best friend anybody would wish for." Peter said, nodding, deciding he should shut his mouth before he said something embarrassing. He turned away and started walking out of the cafeteria, he wished Bucky would chase after him, and tell him to stop. He thought that Bucky probably would never want to look at him again, especially after what Peter had said and done. When someone grabbed his wrist and turned him around he was confused to find Bucky.

"You've always been the one, Pete. You have always been unapologetically yourself, your beautiful, beautiful self. With your pun T-shirts, and, and your faded skinny jeans, and your dorky StarWars jokes, and your effortless genius. You have always been the one." Bucky said breathlessly, threading his hand into Peter's, who was crying again. Bucky reached up with his right hand, wiping the tears away with a soft smile.

"I could never be mad at you, I understand why you were mad, and I understand why you thought it was me. But you need to know that no matter what I will always accept you for you because you're perfect, you always have been." Bucky said gently, tracing patterns onto Peter's cheek, who looked starstruck.

"I need to tell you something," Peter whispered, his eyes flickering between Bucky's eyes and lips.

"Yeah?" Bucky said, his eyes also flickering between Peter's lips and eyes. Peter leaned forward and connected their lips, closing his eyes as he did so. Bucky smiled into the kiss, pulled Peter closer to him by his jaw. When they pulled back Bucky was smiling, and Peter was sniffing.

"I've been pining for you since we first met," Peter said. Bucky smirked, already leading him back to his table.

"So have I."


End file.
